Unexpected Double Date
by Swanpaulsen
Summary: Donna and Harvey have been dating for a while now and Louis is desperate to take his best friends out on a double date but Harvey isn’t so keen on the idea until Donna persuades him.


It was the middle of another busy day at Specter Litt Wheeler Williams, Harvey was pacing down the corridor with his usual coffee and bagel, suddenly he felt a figure pacing beside him and heard a voice that was all too familiar to him.

"Hi Harvey"

"Hi Louis"

Harvey recognised the tone that louis was speaking to him, a tone which immediately sparked concern.

"So you and donna are my best friends in the world and are now a couple, I was thinking on Wednesday night you guys could..."

Before louis had a chance to finish his sentence harvey quickly interrupted

"The answer is no"

"But you didn't even know what I was going to say"

"You was going to suggest me donna go on a double date with you and Sheila and I'm telling you now it's never gonna happen"

"Why not?" Louis was very confused by harveys certainty.

"Because double dates are lame and me and donna aren't into that cliche shit"

"But harvey all I have ever wanted was to have dinner with all my favourite people and now I can."

"Louis sorry buddy but it's never gonna happen so this conversation ends now."

"Fine" Louis then walks a different direction very disappointed.

Later on in the day Harvey is sitting on his desk busy working on a hard case, when he hears his door open and he quickly looks up and lights up his face with a grin when he realises who it is.

"Harvey" Donna enters in her usual stern but teasing manner.

"Donna" Harvey subtly grins and raises his eyebrows teasing her back.

She struts to the other side of his office, looks out the window for a couple of seconds then turns towards him.

"SoI've been speaking to Louis."

Harvey's tone quickly changes as he leans back into his chair and whines "please don't say it."

Donna rolls her eyes at him as she usually Finds herself doing before giving him his usual Donna lecture.

"Harvey, you have no idea how excited Louis was about this dinner and you just completely crushed him!"

"But Donna it's Louis and Sheila! I don't want to see those two being all over each other and acting all weird and turned on whilst I'm trying to enjoy my food!"

Harvey finds his tone changing as he leans forward making intense eye contact with Donna "plus why would we want to go out for dinner with Louis and Sheila when we could be at home doing other things..." He raises his brows suggestively

Donna once again rolls her eyes.

"Harvey we need to be good friends to louis like he has been to us, since we announced our relationship to the office he has been nothing but supportive and has fought back all the negative rumours that were being spread around about us. Now we need to return the favour."

Harvey immediately feels guilty when he thinks back to all the backlash Donna and him got when their relationship first because public. All the whispering when they were walking down the corridor together, all the assumptions and accusations that they had to pretend that they didn't hear; that they have been secretly together for years, they were sleeping together even when they were seeing other people, that Donna is only in her poison because of Harvey... they heard all the nasty things that you could think of. Donna was right, Louis supported them through it all and argued with whoever he heard was spreading false rumours.

Harvey sighs and leans on his desk when he realises what he needs to do.

"Fine we'll go... BUT all I saying is if it's going to be like I think it is then we aren't going on another double date with him."

Donna smiles lovingly at him, walking over to his desk.

"Thank you" she leans over to his desk and cups his face giving him a peck on the lips, stroking his face before she moves away.

"So I'm guessing you have already told Louis?" As of course donna knew that she would be able to persuade harvey to go, because well she's donna and they are both aware of how she can persuade him into anything.

Donna is on her way out the door, but before she opens it she turns around to face him again, smiling "I told him that you will go to him later telling him you have changed your mind, as I knew it would mean more coming from you." She winks at him before quickly dashing out the door before having to deal with his reaction.

Harvey sighs and sits back on his chair, trying to come to terms with how god damn whipped he is for that woman.

Harvey slowly leaves his office heading towards Louis's knowing what he needs to do, he can feel himself sighing and swallowing his pride before entering through the door.

Harvey finds himself putting a smile on his face as he approaches "Hi Louis"

"Whats up harvey?" Louis says quietly still looking down at his desk, visibly still upset from Harveys rejection earlier.

Harvey slowly paces up and down the office not wanting to face the guilt of hurting him. Harvey is aware that he can be harsh to Louis sometimes but his intention isn't to hurt his friend, nothing like all those years ago when the pair would go out of their way to hurt each other.

"So I was thinking about what you said earlier and I've changed my mind."

"Let me guess donna forced you, everyone knows you can't say no to her."

Harvey was shocked and slightly embarrassed that other people know the hold that Donna has over him.

"Well... yes Donna did talk to me but that's not the only reason why I want to go. She helped me realise how much of an ass I was being earlier. Look the truth is, when it comes to you and Sheila I was cynical for a really long time, you guys were so happy and in love and I was alone, still too scared to face up to my feelings for Donna. Now I have no reason to still be cynical as I'm the happiest I've ever been and in a great relationship with an amazing woman and I'd love to share that happiness with my friend."

Louis face lights up with a massive smile and he quickly gets up from his desk "So you'll go on a double date with me and Sheila?" he asks enthusiastically

"Give us a time and a place and Donna and I will be there."

Louis leaves his desk and goes over to Harvey for a hug. Harvey was hesitant at first but eventually hugged him back. It still felt slightly strange hugging Louis but now that they were close friends Harvey had got used to it, even at times liked the comfort from his friend, not that Harvey would ever admit that to him.

After breaking the hug Harvey faced Louis with a serious look in his eyes. "Now need to make this clear, I'm agreeing to do this just this once, we are not gonna make a habit of this."

Louis is still nodding enthusiastically. "Don't worry I understand." Louis pauses whilst Harvey is heading out the door but before he leaves he can't help himself "but you never know if we have a really great time you might want to..."

Harvey quickly turns around before opening the door "Louis I'm gonna stop you right there."

"Ok I'm sorry I'm just so excited and getting ahead of myself."

That following day the evening approached where Louis and Sheila were about to go on a double date with Donna and Harvey. Louis and Sheila were at the restaurant first, "Louis please will you stop moving in your chair." Sheila moans

"I'm sorry but I'm stressed, what if they don't show up!"

"Louis they are your best friends of course they are going to show up!" she reassured him.

"I know I know, but I've been waiting for this moment for so long I just want it to go well!"

"Don't worry it will! Donna and Harvey are just being themselves in being fashionably late."

Outside the restaurant Donna and Harvey are being dropped off "Thanks Ray, now please remember to pick us up the second I ring you!"

"Harvey!" Donna shouts whilst getting out of the limo behind him. "We haven't even got in yet and you are already thinking about leaving!"

"I'm just making sure I have a quick exit plan in case there's an emergency." he justifies.

She sighs then takes his hand and starts stroking it with her thumb "remember to look happy and be polite at all times, we are here to be good friends to Louis so that's what we are going to be ok?" She looks at him softly and he looks down at her sighing as if to say 'I can't believe we are really doing this'. Donna slowly moves closer towards him and whispers in his ear "and who knows if you behave tonight I might reward you later." She moves back giving him a teasing look that Harvey has become all too familiar with recently.

"Well I guess that's me told" he raises his eyebrows smirking at her.

"I guess this is our cue to go inside." Still having hold of his hand she leads him into the restaurant.

Louis suddenly stops nervously fiddling with his menu when he spots Donna and Harvey heading towards him, hand in hand looking happy and loved up. Louis has noticed in the last couple of weeks that the two of them have had a glow about them, one that he has never seen on them before. He has always known that they were meant to be, he knew that there was something between them when he first saw them together all those years ago. Since then he's just been waiting for the day that they finally get their shit together, even though he never thought it was would take this long he was so happy to see his friends the happiest and the most in love that they have ever been.

Louis and Sheila stand up to greet them "Hi Louis" Donna gives him a tight hug "Oh my god Sheila look at you you're showing!" She says excitedly

"I am indeed, it's all very exciting." Sheila responds

Both couples sit down "Sorry we are late but someone was taking ages to get ready." Harvey says jokingly whilst looking at Donna, she responds by laughing and then turns to her side so she is facing him. "Well I'm sorry but if I have more than one person staring at me all night I need to make sure I'm looking my best."

"Don't think I'm complaining it's gonna be a delight staring at you all night, then again it always is."

Donna looks down and laughs nervously "Well aren't you a charmer. she jokes, before she pulls puts her hand on his face and pulls him closer, both of them smiling into a kiss, with Donna's hand still on Harveys cheek and Harveys hand stroking her hair.

After a while of having to watch them kissing Louis and Sheila awkwardly look at each other before Louis starts to cough. Donna and Harvey immediately are taken back to reality and move away from each other. "Sorry we got a bit carried away there" Donna laughs feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry you guys are still going through your honeymoon period it's normal for you guys to be all over each other occasionally." Sheila laughs reassuring the pair.

"So anyway does anyone know what they are having yet?" Louis tries to change the subject.

"I guess I'm going to have a look at the menu." Harvey responds.

A few minutes later all four of them are busy reading the menus. Whilst Louis is trying to read his menu he keeps being interrupted by the sound of Donna giggling, which leads him to discretely look over his menu at the pair. At the corner of his eye he can see Harveys hand on Donna's thigh and whispering things in her ear which Louis would rather not hear, causing Donna to keep giggling at Harvey.

Eventually Donna gave Harvey a look to try and signal him to behave himself, Harveys response was to just smirk at her whilst raising his brows before taking a sip of wine.

"So has everyone decided what they are having yet?" Louis says impatiently, feeling more and more uncomfortable as time goes on.

"Sorry Louis but someone was distracting me."

"Oh really, you have the nerve to go down that road?" Donna laughs at him.

Louis was struggling to understand how they could keep their hands off each other for 13 years yet can't seem to last two seconds tonight.

"I wasn't blaming you, it's just very easy to get distracted when you are this beautiful." He says softly leaning over and stroking her hand, before placing a soft kiss on it.

Donna looks at him, her face glowing with a smile "well who knew you had such a way with words, Mr Specter." she teases.

Harvey leans over smiling pulling her in for a soft kiss, he then gently kissed her on the forehead and moved back to her lips. They found themselves getting more invested in the kiss and gently stroking each other's faces.

Louis and Sheila looked at each other awkwardly both feeling more uncomfortable by the pairs constant embrace. Louis gave Sheila a look in which she recognised as him begging her to make an excuse to leave, she's seen it many times at different events they have attended but she never thought she would see it tonight, especially with how excited Louis has been after Harvey and Donna agreed to come.

"You know what I'm really sorry to spoil the evening but I'm starting to feel ill, you know pregnancy and all that so I think I'm going to have to head off. Louis you are welcome to stay, please don't think you have to leave because of me."

"Sheila don't be ridiculous I will come and look after you. I'm so sorry guys I was so looking forward to this evening but it looks like it has taken an unexpected turn. I'll see you guys at the office tomorrow."

"Don't worry Louis I understand and Sheila I hope you feel better soon." Donna said with sympathy. She got up to give them both a hug as they left and Harvey got up to shake their hands. "I'll see you tomorrow buddy." Harvey said kindly to Louis before he left.

Once the pair were no longer anywhere to be seen in the restaurant Donna and Harvey both looked at each other and laughed.

"Well this double date went better then I could have ever imagined." Harvey joked before continuing, "In fact I'm going to invite Mike and Rachel on one when they are back in New York."

"Well I guess it will be pay back for all of their relationship problems we had to help fix." Donna jokingly responded.

Harvey suddenly leant forward in a seductive manner "So do I get my treat now?" Winking at her after he said it.

"Well I don't exactly think scaring Louis and Sheila off could be called good behaviour, but I guess we will have to wait and see after we have eaten, I'm starving!"

They both started laughing whilst looking at each other with the warmest smiles, which made the other so happy to see and knowing the reason behind it. Neither of them could ever understand how they could feel this much love for one another.


End file.
